invaders_of_the_rokujoumafandomcom-20200213-history
Corona House
The Corona House (複雑なコロナ Fukuzatsuna korona) is a wooden 2 story apartment complex located on the outskirts of town, with a concrete wall surrounding the grounds. It is owned and managed by Shizuka Kisagi, who inherited it from her parents. It is also the building where room 106 is located and thus the place where the battle over the room takes place. Apartments Room 106 Room 106 is the apartment where Koutarou Satomi lives, costing only 5,000 yen a month due to it being haunted and unable to keep a tenant. It is a six tatami room with a kitchen, bath, and toilet. Before Koutarou moved in, the longest a tenant stayed was 3 months and the shortest was 3 hours. It is sought after by different factions for various reasons. Room 206 Room 206 is the apartment that Shizuka, and later Maki, lives in. It is directly above room 106. Corona Convention Due to the troubles caused by the invaders early on, Shizuka made this treaty to subdue them and minimize the troubles caused to the house, its inhabitants, and the neighbors. This covers all people who enter Room 106. There are numerous articles in the treaty, with each volume (except 7.5 & 8.5) adding new ones: # The following rights and regulations apply to the individual or groups that fulfills the requirements: #* Those who ratify the Corona Convention #* Those who intend to occupy Room 106 currently in possession of Koutarou Satomi. # These regulations are annulled alongside of participation should an individual or group not ratify the Corona Convention. However, that is not applied if that individual is observing the treaty. In this case, the individual or group entering the war is required to swiftly notify Shizuka Kasagi (landlord of Corona House, residing in Room 206). However, given circumstances up to 3 days of delay may be permitted. Again, those who wish to secede from the agreement are to give a prior notice to Shizuka Kasagi, as it will take one week for it to enter effect # The following method of attacks are prohibited: #* Atomic, Biological, Chemical weapons (ABC weapons) and ammunition based on them. #* Large area destruction weapons and ammunitions based on them. #* Any method of attacks that may harm Room 106. #* Any method of attacks that may cause loud noise for neighboring households. #* Any method of attacks that Shizuka Kasagi (landlord of Corona House) has prohibited in the past. #* The use of anti-personnel mines regardless of type is completely prohibited. (Added in Volume 2). #* Postscript: Even if destruction and noise is prevented by a powerful force field, it does not mean the use of powerful weaponry is permitted. "In other words, don't party or cause trouble in my room." #* Postscript: 'Violations of this article, especially damage or destruction (mainly of Room 106) must be reported to Shizuka Kasagi (landlord of Corona House, residing in Room 206) immediately. ''(Added in Volume 5) # Any combat taken place outside of Corona House's Room 106 is completely prohibited. However, that is not the case if Shizuka Kasagi (landlord of Corona House) allows it. # Any cosplay outside of Corona House's Room 106 is strictly prohibited. # Combat during the following time periods is prohibited: #* Japanese time (GMT+9) 18:00-19:00. #* Saturday, Sunday, National Holidays. # All fighting during the period when Shizuka Kasagi (landlord of Corona House) is taking a break to eat sweets is to be stopped immediately. # Use of video games must be used in an equal and peaceful way. In the case that this is not protected, play time will be limited to one hour per day per person. # Pets are forbidden by principle. However, that is not the case if Shizuka Kasagi (landlord of Corona House) gives special approval. #* '''Supplement: The following pets are forbidden at any time: - Any insect from the rhinoceros beetle family. # Dating between those who have ratified the Corona Convention. In the case where this is unavoidable, it must be swiftly reported to Shizuka Kasagi (landlord of Corona House, residing in Room 206). #* Supplement: In the case of a relationship being reported, it may be permitted. #* Supplement: 'Exception clause. If the case that dating is exceptionally pure, the application of article 10 is excluded ''(added in Volume 15) # Any cheating done by Yurika Nijino (resident of Room 106) will only be the subject of criticism in the case that it's revealed. # Only Nijino Yurika (resident of Room 106) is allowed to use magic in Room 106. #* '''Postscript: In addition, in the case that this article is broken, Nijino Yurika (resident of Room 106) responsibility of the magical cane will be questioned. # Under no circumstances must the oven be opened whilst food is cooking. #* Postscript: "You can't burn yourself again!! Do you get it, Yurika-chan?!" # Items listed below may under no circumstances be bought to the Corona House: #* Any designs using the scarab insect family as their motif. # As a general rule, the existences under Koutarou Satomi's (resident of Room 106) protection are to be treated as his relatives. #* Postscript: ''"Please, don't throw them out, okay?"'' # Studying is forbidden during the time stated below. However, Shizuka Kasagi (landlord of Corona House) may grant special permission. #* Japanese time (GMT+9) 0:00 - 6:00 #* Any time that Shizuka Kasagi (landlord of Corona House) has arbitrarily decided upon #* Postscript: "There's a limit to these kind of things, a limit!! What's the point of doing it until she breaks?!" # Should Shizuka Kasagi (landlord of Corona Household) see a large problem with an inhabitant of Room 106's health, she may set a week of health management. #* Postscript: "Dieting alone is hard! I thought you could help me! Please, everyone!" # Those who have ratified the Corona Convention are treated as having accepted that the empress of the Holy Forthorthe Galactic Empire, Elfaria Dana Forthorthe, is seventeen years of age. # Mutual, peaceful and personal invasions between those who ratify the Corona Convention will be fully supported. # Those who have ratified the Corona Convention are to treat Satomi Yuichirou (Corona Convention ratifier, Satomi Koutaro's legal guardian) as their own father. #* Postscript: "I'm sure that will be for the best! In more ways than one!" # Joining and leaving the Satomi Band of Knights requires the permission of Theiamillis Gre Forthorthe (resident of Room 106). Until permission is granted, applicants are considered temporary members and their rights and duties are limited. #* Postscript: "Got it!? Don't go increasing the members without me!!" # Those who have ratified the Corona Convention are given the right to hold a birthday party for others who have ratified the convention. However, depending on the circumstances, the birthday party may be held up to a week earlier or a week later. #* Postscript: "Haven't you forgotten my birthday!? It's September 18!!" # Those who have ratified the Corona Convention are outright forbidden from buying stomach medicine before eating the food made by others who have ratified the convention. #* Postscript: "Men, let's teach this insolent fool a lesson!!" # Those who have ratified the Corona Convention are strictly forbidden from re-entering the atmosphere without the use of a spaceship. However, taking the situation into consideration and no alternatives are found, it might be allowed on exception if the majority of those who have ratified the convention agree. #* Postscript: "I won't consider it! I definitely won't do it again!!" # Those who have ratified the Corona Convention have an obligation to actively announce Shizuka Kasagi's (landlord of Corona House) real weight. Category:Places